


Los Recuerdos Perdió

by Ihavetoomanyfictionalboyfriends



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 19:47:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8173816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ihavetoomanyfictionalboyfriends/pseuds/Ihavetoomanyfictionalboyfriends
Summary: Este es mi primera obra. El español no es mi lengua materna. Si usted nota un error me dice. Yo hablo inglés.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Este es mi primera obra. El español no es mi lengua materna. Si usted nota un error me dice. Yo hablo inglés.

     El ventaja recordó muchas cosas pero, él no recordó la mayoría de las cosas importantes. Él tuvo muchos pensamientos y recuerdos girando fuera de control. Todo lo que sabía era que él era el centro de todo. El Capitán América. Esteban. El matón. Él solía ser pequeño. Yo estoy con usted hasta el final de la línea. El ventaja no James tuvo muchas ideas sobre Esteban pero, antes de James pudo mirar Esteban él necesitó  encontrar él mismo. Su primera parada fue.... HIDRA.


End file.
